


sing sabar ae lah udah capek

by Arisa_Mo



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Reality, Canon Divergence, Dirty Jokes inside, Friendship, Harems, Humor, Kinda out of character, Mostly Pwp, Multi, Parody, crackfic, kumpulan ficlet, little Shonen-Ai/Boys Love, mid-language?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisa_Mo/pseuds/Arisa_Mo
Summary: “Jadi … sejak kapan Empat Raja Langit Joui itu waras?” —XXX, tahun O.“Kalian semua sudah bosan hidup, ya?” —Shinsuke, mulai lelah dengan semua mantan rekan seperguruannya.[Implikasi(?) harem!Takasugi Shinsuke.]





	sing sabar ae lah udah capek

**Author's Note:**

> 銀魂/Gintama and All Character © Sorachi Hideaki  
> sing sabar ae lah udah capek © Arisa Morishita (Arisa_Mo)
> 
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil!  
> Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan semata!
> 
> [Kumpulan ficlet dan/atau oneshot yang mengambil setting parody dari berbagai Arc yang tidak berurutan, dan beberapa setting cerita diubah sesuai keinginan penulis.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dikabarkan akan ada sebuah reuni untuk Keempat Raja Langit Joui, Toushirou dan Sagaru pun memantau aktivitas mereka dari kejauhan.
> 
> [Arc yang diparodikan: Patriot Reunion Party Arc.]

Ada kabar angin membawa sebuah informasi nan amat langka terjadi dalam riwayat kehidupan sejauh ini. Bahwasanya dalam waktu dekat ini akan diadakan sebuah reuni sederhana untuk keempat raja yang—diberitakan—namanya sangat ditakuti di kala Perang Joui masih menjadi peristiwa sensasional. Pasalnya secara logika, informasi ini tidak mungkin akan terjadi, mengingat mereka berempat pun masih mempunyai _konflik_ pribadi, yang membuat hubungan mereka _sedikit_ merenggang.

Untuk memastikan kebenaran dari sang kabar, seorang inspektur berpengalaman—yang hingga detik ini kemampuannya masih diragukan oleh hampir seluruh rekannya di organisasi kepolisian—telah diberi amanah dari sang Wakil Komandan Iblis untuk turun ke lapangan, melakukan berbagai pengamatan dan survei demi mengumpulan kepingan fakta.

Yamazaki Sagaru, selaku—katanya—sang Inspektur yang bertugas mengawasi hanya menyerngit dengan hasil yang ditemukan. Ia sangat percaya diri akan kemampuannya dalam hal intelijen, sehingga dirinya tak pernah meragukan hasil dari kerja kerasnya—walau seaneh apa pun itu. Hingga pun terbukti kebenaran dari kabar angin itu bukan sebuah omong kosong belaka.

“Anu, Wakil Komandan.”

Yang dipanggil hanya menyahuti dengan dengung kecil, tanpa mengurangi tingkat kewaspadaan terhadap sesuatu yang kini tengah berada di depan mata.

“Apa kauyakin untuk tidak memberitahukan soal ini ke Komandan?” Suara vokal Sagaru terdengar sedikit serak dan ragu. “Maksudku, misi yang kauberikan padaku sebelumnya itu langsung dari Wakil Komandan, kan? Bukan dari Komandan—”

“Bisa diam tidak, sih, Yamazaki?!” Dengan alasan tidak tahan mendengar seluruh ocehan—yang menurutnya amat mengganggu—dari bawahannya, sang penyandang status Wakil Komandan itu mulai meninggikan suaranya, mendelik marah ke Sagaru. Yang mendapatkan dampratan hanya menutup telinga demi keselamatan indra pendengaran.

“Saat ini Kondou- _san_ pergi entah ke mana, paling juga dia sedang men- _stalking_ perempuan itu lagi. Dan jarang sekali kita mendapatkan momen pas seperti ini, para mantan Pejuang Joui akan berkumpul di satu tempat. Jadi ini sudah menjadi tugasku untuk mengambil kendali demi mendapatkan tangkapan besar ini.”

Toushirou—si pemilik gelar Wakil Komandan Iblis—berterus terang. Mata elangnya kembali memantau satu titik yang sempat dilupakannya sesaat. “Kauyakin restoran ini yang menjadi tempat reuninya?”

“Tentu saja! Aku sangat yakin!” sergah Sagaru cepat dengan tatapan sedikit tidak senang, tetapi perlahan ia dapat mengatur emosinya. “Tidak salah lagi. Kemarin aku melihat Katsura ada di resepsionis restoran ini, dugaanku dia sedang mem- _booking_ tempat untuk acara reuni mereka,” lugasnya serius.

Pria berwatak tegas itu bergumam sejenak. “Mereka mengadakan reuni setelah semua ‘kekacauan’ yang telah mereka lakukan dulu, dan setengah dari mereka adalah teroris buronan pemerintah. Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau bisa saja pemerintah mendengar berita ini.”

“Kalau berkaitan dengan pemerintah, mereka tidak sepenuhnya bodoh, Hijikata- _san_.”

Setelahnya, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berkomentar, terhenyak dalam diam sembari menatap beberapa layar komputer yang berderet rapi di atas meja kecil berbentuk pesergi panjang. Di dalam skrin layar itu menampilkan beberapa sosok yang amat mereka kenal, di dalam sebuah ruangan di mana ada sebuah meja besar di antaranya, dengan beberapa menu makanan di atasnya.

Sederhananya, Toushirou dan Sagaru sedang memantau salah satu ruangan yang nantinya akan dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang yang mereka incar saat ini, dengan bantuan kamera CCTV yang sudah Sagaru pasang secara sengaja beberapa jam yang lalu. Jadi kedua petugas polisi itu hanya bersembunyi di ruang lain dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memunculkan diri.

Di waktu bersamaan, di ruang yang menjadi tempat kejadian perkara, sudah terdapat tiga sosok pria hampir berumur tiga puluh tahunan yang terlihat sedang meributkan sesuatu—yang tak dimengerti oleh Toushirou dan Sagaru.

“Aku datang ke mari sesegera mungkin karena kaubilang padaku ada hal yang wajib dirundingkan. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengengan masa lalu bersama orang-orang idiot seperti kalian.” Mata ikan matinya menatap malas kepada dua orang di dekatnya.

Suara tawa nan khas mulai memenuhi pendengaran. “Oh, ayolah. Santai sedikit, Kintoki,” lanjutnya seraya menuangkan bir ke dalam salah satu gelas.

“ _Teme_ ... sudah ribuan kali aku bilang kalau namaku bukan Kintoki.”

“Tidak ada salahnya kalau kita berempat mengenang masa-masa perang dulu.” Tanpa menoleh ke arah kedua sosok lainnya, Kotarou mulai bertutur kata dengan aura tenang khasnya.

“Siapa juga yang ingin mengingat— eh, sebentar? Kita berempat?” Yang tak menyukai dirinya dipanggil dengan nama Kintoki—karena menurutnya nama itu terdengar vulgar—sedikit tersentak kaget. “Oi, jangan bilang kau juga mengundang Takasugi!?”

Kali ini Kotarou menoleh. “Itu bukan sesuatu yang salah, kan? Ya … walaupun aku tidak yakin orang itu akan datang, sih.”

Dengan jari kelingkingnya, Gintoki kembali melakukan kebiasaan jeleknya—menggali beberapa tambang emas dalam hidungnya. “Tentu saja, kan? Si Cebol _Chuunibyou_ itu terlalu sibuk dengan mimpi omong kosongnya untuk menguasai dunia—”

Selagi pria berambut perak itu belum menyelesaikan seluruh ucapannya, sebuah bilah besi tipis nan tajam datang entah dari mana. Ujung bilahnya tertanam manis di antara semak peraknya si pemilik nama Iblis Putih dari belakang, mengakibatkan geiser darah menyembur keluar. Gintoki pun tumbang karenanya.

“Siapa yang kausebut Cebol _Chuunibyou_ , hah, _Teme_?”

Pertanyaan retoris terlontar dengan suara berat nan khas menginterupsi. Sontak sepasang mata Tatsuma dan Kotarou mencari sosok yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam pembicaraan—dan juga pelaku yang membuat Gintoki tidak berkutik.

“Oh? Takasugi beneran datang, Zura.” Sedikit terkejut, tapi Tatsuma terlihat cukup antusias melihat siapa yang datang di acara Reuni mereka.

“Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura,” timpalnya cepat. Walau sudah lelah menjelaskan ribuan kali kalau temannya salah menyebutkan nama marganya, Kotarou tetap membenarkannya dengan tegas dan lugas. “Kupikir kau tidak akan datang,” lanjutnya sambil melihat ke arah sang tamu yang baru saja menampakkan diri.

Cekikikan tawa nan jahat yang amat familiar mulai memenuhi gendang telinga. Derap kaki berdecit kian keras. Memperlihatkan figur dibalik siulet yang amat mereka kenal di ambang _shouji_ yang sudah terbuka. “Aku datang hanya untuk mengambil stok Yakulk selama satu tahun yang kaujanjikan padaku dalam surat itu, Zura,” katanya langsung ke inti tanpa berbasa-basi dengan nada dingin.

Kotarou tersenyum, pundaknya sedikit turun untuk menunjukkan sisi tenangnya. “Kau tidak sabaran. Akan kuberikan, kok. Saat ini anak buahku sedang mengambilnya. Mau kukirimkan langsung ke kapal Kiheitai?”

“Jadi kau menyogoknya agar Takasugi datang?! Lagipula, ini aneh. Seharusnya dia bisa membelinya sendiri?! Bukankah dia anak orang kaya—?” Sebuah protes dilontarkan oleh sang pria berambut gimbal cokelat.

Lensa _teal_ Shinsuke kini mengedarkan pandangannya pada Tatsuma. “Zura bilang padaku kalau Yakulk mengeluarkan _variant_ baru yang belum didistribusikan secara merata ke seluruh pertokoan. Lagipula, Zura membeli stok satu tahunnya menggunakan uangku.” Seakan ada yang meminta penjelasan, Shinsuke berterus terang dengan air muka polos—walaupun suaranya masih terdengar dingin seperti biasa.

Seolah paham dengan inti yang ingin disampaikan oleh si tamu terakhir, Tatsuma menjerit. “Itu namanya _pangmeulikeun_ [1], kali!? Kukira Zura beneran mau membelikanmu secara cuma-cuma.”

“ _Maa_ … karena kau sudah di sini, sembari menunggu anak buahku memberi laporan, kautunggu saja di sini bersama kami.” Dengan bertopang dagu, Kotarou memberi saran pada tamu yang belum lama datang—mengabaikan sebuah protes yang belum lama diutarakan. Manik cokelat terangnya mendapati tubuh Gintoki yang masih terdampar di atas lautan darah, sama seperti sebelumnya. “Oi, Gintoki! Mau sampai kapan kautidur di sana?! Takasugi sudah datang.”

“Ah, percuma saja, Zura. Dia baru saja mati karena lemparan pisau Takasugi tadi.”

Sang pelaku pelempar pisau sebelumnya mendekati tubuh yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mayat jika tidak ada seorang pun yang memberikan pertolongan pertama. Menarik bilah tajam yang tertancap di belakang kepala milik tubuh yang terkapar, mengembalikannya ke dalam sarungnya. “Sayangnya aku tidak punya banyak waktu seperti kalian untuk mengobrol tentang masa lalu.”

Suara tawa khas Tatsuma kembali menggelegar. “Jangan begitu, Takasugi. Ini momen langka yang terjadi satu dalam seumur hidup. Kalaupun kita bertemu lagi, pasti kita sedang berada di medan peran—”

“Itu bukan urusanku.”

Shinsuke dengan sengaja memotong seluruh ucapannya Tatsuma—yang menurutnya itu terdengar seperti omong kosong. Sang Pemimpin Kaientai menggaruk belakang kepala, memandang heran dari balik kacamata hitamnya, sementara Kotarou hanya menghela panjang.

Lantas pun Gintoki membalikkan badan, senantiasa betah berbaring di atas _tatami_ —yang masih terdapat kubangan darah, sedikit meringis karena belakang kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. “Berisik … kalian mengganggu waktu tidurku—”

“Kenapa lu malah beneran tidur, oi?! Gue kira lu beneran sudah mati?!” Tatsuma tanpa sadar mengeluarkan _tsukkomi_ dengan nada tinggi.

“Hah? Apa? Si Cebol sudah datang?” Mata ikannya sedikit melebar, lempeng _maroon_ hanya menatap lurus ke atas. “Yang kulihat hanyalah ‘Yakulk’-nya Takasugi yang ada di selangkangan,” sambungnya sambil mengamati ‘sesuatu’ di atasnya.

Posisi pemilik nama pendek Gin- _san_ sekarang ini?

Sederhananya, dirinya semasih rebahan di atas _tatami_ yang sama. Hanya saja, Shinsuke—yang sejak tadi belum mengangkat kaki setelah menarik pisau kecilnya—selagi berada di dekatnya, secara tak sengaja membuat Gintoki berada di bawah kaki Shinsuke— _ah_ , lebih tepatnya, si penyuka makanan manis garis keras itu berada di ‘bawah’ _kimono_ sang Pemimpin Kiheitai yang panjangnya hanya sebatas betis kaki jenjang. Siapa pun yang sedang berada dalam kondisi seperti Gintoki saat ini pun secara tidak langsung akan mendapatkan pemandangan gratis, melihat ‘sesuatu’ yang tersembunyi dibalik _kimono_ bagian ‘bawah’.

Seketika suasana pun menyepi, baik yang berada dalam ruang tempat reuni, maupun kedua polisi yang sejak tadi mengawasi tempat kejadian perkara dari ruang lain. Keheningan berlangsung cukup lama, belum ada yang berani untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung yang memenuhi atmosfer. Hingga akhirnya—

“Gintoki, ukuran ‘botol Yakulk’-nya besar atau kecil?”

“Hm … sepertinya ukuran sedang, deh.”

“Ahahaha! Takasugi sudah ‘besar’, ya? Ahahaha!”

“Hush, Sakamoto! Tidak boleh gitu. Mentang-mentang Takasugi yang paling pendek di antara kita.”

“Menurutku si cebol tidak pernah berubah dari dulu, tetap cebol dan _chuunibyou_. Mungkin ‘Yakulk’-nya saja yang bertambah sedikit ‘besar’.”

Topik ‘Yakulk’ milik Shinsuke mendadak menjadi topik panas di antara ketiga pria—idiot dalam definisi Shinsuke—itu. Semakin lama pembahasan mereka bertiga (entah mengapa) semakin menjurus ke hal vulgar. Sebuah urat kemarahan kecil kini dapat terlihat di paras tampan sang pria bermahkota ungu gelap. Dirinya amat sekali ingin menahan seluruh emosi yang mulai menjalar dalam batin, akan tetapi naas nasibnya—semakin indra pendengarannya disajikan dengan semua topik vulgar tentangnya, amarahnya kian tak terbendung.

“Oi.”

Ketiga manusia—yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan obrolannya—seketika mematung, mendapati Shinsuke mengedarkan vokal berat. Perlahan aura membunuh menyesakkan ruangan. Dapat terdengar suara nyaring pedang yang ditarik dari dalam sarungnya.

“Apakah hukumnya sah kalau aku membunuh kalian semua di sini sekarang?”

Sebuah ancaman serius berhasil dikeluarkan dari belah bibir sang korban—pelecehan seksual secara verbal lebih tepatnya. Para pelaku mulai bermandikan air keringat dingin, bersusah payah menelan air liur yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba membatu, bahkan seluruh sarafnya berhenti bekerja hingga tak mampu memberikan perintah untuk menggeser tubuh sesenti pun. Tatapan horor kini tergambar jelas di wajah mereka.

(Kalau Shinsuke sudah masuk dalam mode _badmood_ , satu distrik pun bisa saja meledak karenanya.)

Di lain tempat, Toushirou dan Sagaru hanya mematung di tempat dengan air muka ngeri, tanpa mengatakan satu hal pun terkait apa yang mereka saksikan dari layar komputer. Walau mereka cukup jauh dari tempat kejadian perkara—yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tempat pembunuhan, keduanya dapat merasakan hawa pembunuh nan menenggangkan itu.

Yang dapat dilakukan kini oleh kedua petugas polisi itu hanya membalikkan badan, memunggungi layar komputer, dengan tujuan agar mereka tidak melihat ataupun mendengar bagaimana adegan selanjutnya akan berlangsung.

“Anu, Yamazaki … entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menangkap mereka, ya—?”

“… tidak apa-apa, Wakil Komandan. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan soal itu lagi. Aku mengerti perasaanmu sekarang ini ….”

.

.

.

.

.

**apakah ini bisa terbilang reuni? :  
End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 _Pangmeulikeun_ , dalam Bahasa Indonesia artinya kurang lebih “minta untuk dibelikan”. Entah kenapa saya memilih untuk pakai versi Basa Sundanya ketimbang arti aslinya, karena lebih kena aja, sih. (?) [ return to text ]


End file.
